Strife Family Portrait
by x-YaoiWolf-x
Summary: Mpreg! Implied Mpreg! ASGZC. You are warned. A fic dump of random drabbles that belong in my Mpreg universe that only exists in my head at the moment. Full Explanation is Chapter One. Basically, this is just a collection of stories about Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud and their kids. In tribute to Children's Day, I'm uploading this today - May 5. Rated M just in case.
1. Full Explanation

Alright! Hello, All~ YaoiWolf here and I'm proud to be uploading this little snippet of something that's been forever in the making and is still nowhere near finished. This! Is just something akin to a preview. Title: Strife Family Portrait. But it's more like a Photo Album or Scrapbook… so think of the chapters as Snapshots :3

SO! To explain…

This here is just… the equivalent of a fanfiction sketch dump. I write a mini-story that belongs in my would-be universe and decide, 'hey, I know I'm not going to finish the main story in like a million years cause I'm always doing something else, blah blah blah, whatever, etc. etc. So I'm just gonna put this little thing that I wrote in my fic dump'. That's how this thing works. So, hey, enjoy!

~Explanation of the Universe~

-Since I haven't actually finished writing the main story yet, it's just all in my head and various notebooks-

1. This is ASGZC… with little side Reno moments in there sometime. Sort of.

2. This is Mpreg. Or implied Mpreg. MPREG!

3. Cloud is the Mother.

4. They have eight kids along the time-span of 14 to 16 years. 5 boys, 3 girls.  
- In Order (oldest to youngest): Akatsuki, Jun, Natsume - Ryuu, Akane, Sora - Faerie - Rayne  
- Jun, Akane, and Faerie are the girls… the rest are guys  
- Natsume and Ryuu are twins; Sora, Faerie, and Rayne are triplets.  
- Akatsuki and Rayne are Sephiroth's. Jun and Sora are Angeal's, Akane and Faerie are Genesis', Natsume is Zack's and Ryuu is Reno's.

5. Hojo is my Mpreg explanation. He at one point had a hold of Cloud for almost a full two months. In that time, he changed and/or added some internal organs… among other things like Mako and other bullshit, etc. None of them ever realize this until the first kid though.

Anyway! That's my short explanation. Have any questions or wanna help me with the main story or have any thoughts or ideas you just wanna share? Or even requests for more little side-stories~! PM or review and ask away~ I would be more than happy to tell you. Much love to you all!

And Please Enjoy

**STRIFE FAMILY PORTRAIT**

***Chapter Two is also an explanation. Just a quick description of each child. You can skip to Chapter Three for the actual drabbles, if you wish.**


	2. Mini-Profiles

**~The Strife Family~**

**First**

Akatsuki Strife  
Male  
Born: June 6

Hair: Straight Silver  
- A Darker color than Sephiroth's, but still silver. About Chin length up until age 12, then he grows it longer until it kind of ends up looking like Reno's hair so about mid back length

Eyes: Mako Green (but not as bright as Sephiroth's) with Cat-slit pupils

**Second**

Jun Maemi Strife Hewley  
Female  
Born: April 26

Hair: Slightly Wavy Black  
- Grown gradually longer as time goes by until it ends up around waist length and stays like that

Eyes: Dark Grey

**Third**

Natsume Strife Fair  
Male  
Born: October 29

Hair: Spiky Black  
- A combination of Zack and Cloud's spikes, his spikes face more downward in the back but are all over the place

Eyes: Blue (a faded version of Cloud's blue)  
* Older Twin

Ryuu Strife Sinclair  
Male  
Born: October 29

Hair: Slightly Spiky Red  
- Never grown past chin length, he likes it that way

Eyes: Blue (same blue as Natsu's)  
* Younger Twin

**Fourth**

Akane Kimi Rhapsodos Strife  
Female  
Born: May 4

Hair: Straight Auburn  
- Darker than Genesis' hair, Growing up it's usually an identical bob to Genesis' hair but later she grows it out, then cuts it short again intermittently

Eyes: Blue (almost exactly Cloud's blue)

**Fifth**

Sora Kain Hewley Strife  
Male  
Born: January 17

Hair: Spiky Bonde  
- Think Cloud's hair only just slightly shorter and finer (less wiild)

Eyes: Grey-ish Blue  
* Oldest Triplet

Faerie Amarante Rhapsodos Strife  
Female  
Born: January 17

Hair: Slightly Spiky Strawberry Blonde  
- Growing up it's left to grow, She tends to dye it various colors most often light brown, her favorite hair color is pink so it's that color most often

Eyes: Blue (Sort of violet-grey-blue color)

Rayne Ayame Strife  
Male  
Born: January 17

Hair: Spiky Platinum Blonde  
- Lighter than Sephiroth's hair, it's nearly white. Spiky in a different way than Cloud's it all points down but it's all over the place, He never lets it grow past the nape of his neck.

Eyes: Blue (Cloud's blue) with Cat-slit pupils  
* Youngest Triplet

**-x-x-x-**

**- Personalities vary with age so I didn't include them. I wish I were good at art, then I would draw them for visual reference, but I'm not. It's all in my head.**

**- If you're wondering, Jun's, Ryuu's, and Natsume's names all end in their father's last names because Genesis' didn't like the way it sounded with Strife at the end and made them change it. That's why, even though Jun's ends in Hewley, Sora's ends in Strife. If that's confusing, I'm sorry. It may become a drabble, though, so that might explain it.**

**- In either case, though each of them has two last names, they all use Strife officially. Why? Because 1) Akatsuki was born first and his father has only the one name, and 2) Strife is not a popular name unlike Hewley and Rhapsodos. In order to protect them, the five chose to use Cloud's name as the official last name because Cloud isn't popular. It would be harder to connect the kids to the General and his Commanders and Lietenant.**

**- So, yeah, that means (if you haven't guessed), that Cloud never becomes a famous First. Though, because of Hojo, he does get the enhancements of Mako.**

**Well, I think that covers the basics. So! Any questions, PM or review and I will answer them as best I can! Thank you~!**


	3. Akatsuki Strife

**SNAPSHOT 01: BAD HAIR DAY**

**~ Akatsuki Strife (Age 2) ~**

Sephiroth sighed as he sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter that overlooked the living area. It had been an extremely long day at the office yesterday and the evil paperwork had kept him there until well after midnight. He'd had about four hours of sleep last night. It was enough sleep to function, but he needed a coffee.

Sephiroth hated coffee.

A warm mug was slipped into his hands from across the counter and Sephiroth looked up to see his youngest lover there. In the blonde's arms was Akatsuki, his son.

"Da~," Akatsuki cried happily, giving his father a grin that was more gums than teeth. Sephiroth chuckled and sipped the tea Cloud has just given him before spreading his arms out toward the two in the kitchen. "Da!" Akatsuki cheered and leaned forward. Cloud shook his head but handed the boy over the counter to his father.

"Where are the others?" Sephiroth then asked as he absently bounced the small silver-haired two-year-old in his arms. Cloud shrugged.

"Genesis is already at work. Zack hasn't gotten up yet. Angeal was sent on a quick monster hunt around five this morning. He should be in his office when he gets back."

Sephiroth nodded before suddenly letting out a hiss of pain. Something had pulled the hair of his bangs. Not a clump of it, but a few simple strands, sending pins across his scalp. Narrowed cat-slit green eyes dropped to identical smaller, rounder ones. A giggle filled the silence. Cloud's own muffled laughter soon joining. Sephiroth frowned.

Gently he reached up and pulled small fingers from his bangs. "Akatsuki. We don't pull people's hair."

The minature Sephiroth look-alike only giggled again, shooting his father a pleased smile.

Sephiroth sighed.

"Seph?" The man looked up at Cloud. "Today's your day off, right?" Sephiroth nodded and raised a brow in silent question. "Good. You can stay and watch Akatsuki and Jun today then. I have errands to run and I think Lazard wanted me on a mission later today. Angeal and Gen will be working and Zack is apparently training cadets today as punishment for that prank he and Reno pulled in the SOLDIER floor's bathroom."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at that, remembering. "I will take care of the children, Cloud. You may have a day to yourself."

Cloud smiled, happy, and walked around out of the kitchen to reach Sephiroth and place a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you!" Cloud left a few minutes later after telling Sephiroth that breakfast was in the fridge and that Jun was still asleep.

~x~x~x~

Sephiroth was content to sit at the table and eat the breakfast of pancakes and sausage that Cloud had left while Akatsuki sat in the highchair beside him. His meal consisted of cheerios and a cup of milk. Soggy cheerios which were ending up more on the floor and in Sephiroth's hair than in the child's mouth.

"Akatsuki."

"Da."

"Stop throwing your food." Another cheerio hit Sephiroth's cheek.

"Bek-fas!" Akatsuki giggled.

"Stop, Akatsuki. We do not throw food."

Akatsuki stopped and Sephiroth closed his eyes in a sigh, glad the boy had listened. A sudden clank sound followed and Sephiroth could only watch as a small green bowl flipped and small wave of wet cereal and white milk came flying his way. Without much thought, Sephiroth turned his head to avoid being hit in the face.

The concoction soaked into his hair on impact.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. Akatsuki was laughing again. Standing, he reached over and plucked his two-year-old son out of his chair. "I think that is enough breakfast for you. How about you sit and watch some TV while I go get clean." With that, he plopped the boy on the floor in front of the television and marched through the apartment.

He peeked into the nursery very quickly to check on the baby. Jun was still asleep. She was a quiet child, never got very fussy. She had to have gotten it from Angeal. Satisfied that the one-year-old girl would not wake up for a while yet, Sephiroth went into another room and roughly shoved it's occupant onto the floor.

A shout followed a thud and Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk. "Hey!" Zack cried out, looking around to see who had done that. "Seph! What was that for?!"

"Watch Akatsuki for me. I need a shower."

He was out of the room before Zack could protest.

~x~x~x~

Sephiroth entered the living area to see that Zack had managed to keep Akatsuki fairly entertained with some toys and children's tv shows. Zack was sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast.

"Has anyone ever told you that you take very long showers, Seph?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "It takes a while to wash my hair. Today, however, it took longer because someone managed to get cereal in it."

Zack burst out laughing. "Ha! Good job mini-seph!" Zack beamed at the oblivious toddler in the living room.

"Do not encourage him, Zackary."

Zack just snorted and finished his breakfast before suddenly realizing that it was later than he thought and rushing out the door. He was going to be late for his punishment. And being late usually meant more punishment.

Sephiroth's hair was now in a braid. He hadn't wanted to leave it loose after his shower. It tended to frizz if he just left it. Yes, really.

The General sighed as he walked over and dropped into a seat on the long black leather couch, draping his braid over the back of it so that it wouldn't get in the way.

The day passed in this way.

It was only about an hour and a half later that Sephiroth was roused from a light doze (he still had to be aware enough to watch his son after all) by a sudden harsh jerk on his head. Followed by another. And another. With a groan he managed to turn his head around enough to see over his shoulder.

Akatsuki stood on the other side of the couch with both hands wrapped firmly around the braid of Sephiroth's hair. It looked like he was attempting to swing.

"Akatsuki!" Sephiroth didn't yell or raise his voice. He never really did unless with unruly men. But his voice held a note of reprimand in it and Akatsuki let go immediately. Then giggled.

"Da- swing!"

"No, You do not swing. My hair is not for swinging." Sephiroth looked down at his boy sternly.

"No. Swing."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes.

Akatsuki pouted but plodded back around the couch and sat sulkily in front of the tv once more. Sephiroth stood and decided to look in on Jun again. The little girl was awake when he checked, sitting contently in her crib with her favorite stuffed deer. Sephiroth took her with him back into the living room and placed her into the play pen there.

~x~x~x~

It was a few hours after lunch time and the day had turned out to be relatively peaceful. Mostly.

After Akatsuki's swinging attempt with his hair, Sephiroth had taken it out of the braid. While the children played and watched tv with the occasional diaper change, Sephiroth had dragged a pile of paperwork over to the coffee table and worked. Lunch had been carrots and peas for Jun and bits of chicken and veggies for Akatsuki, none of which got into his hair, thank Gaia. At least, not into Sephiroth's. Akatsuki had sported a few orange streaks through silky silver courtesy of Jun.

Now, Sephiroth was walking around the room attempting to get Jun to take a nap. She'd begun to get fussy. He was marginally successful on this account, she was at least getting bored enough with the simple trip around the area to begin nodding off.

And then Sephiroth felt it.

A tug at his head.

He ignored it. Maybe if he didn't react, Akatsuki would lose interest.

Another tug. Pause. Again a tug. A few minutes passed and Sephiroth smirked. Tug.

Sephiroth sighed. Jun was asleep now and he marched her to the crib before another attempt could be made on his hair.

Pull. Tug tug pull.

He returned to the couch, determined to ignore it.

Pull. Tug. Yank. Pull pull.

Tug tug pull tug. Jerk. Pull pull pull.

Pause.

Pull pull pull pull tug yank pull tug tug.

Sephiroth whirled, eyes already narrowed down at the annoyance that was his son. A wide toothy smile met his scowl accompanied by a giggle. And then, Akatsuki was running as quick as he could without falling flat on his face through the apartment. Sephiroth followed suit.

He caught the boy almost immediately and proceeded to tickle him without mercy, picking him up and dumping on the bed. Squeals of laughter filled the room. Hopefully they didn't wake Jun.

~x~x~x~

After the short lived game of cat and mouse, the silver-haired duo once more returned to the living room and resumed their earlier activities. It was a little less than an hour later when Sephiroth decided he could risk taking a short nap on the couch. He pulled his bare feet up and stretched out so that his head rested comfortably on the arm and closed his eyes, sure that Akatsuki could stay out of trouble for ten minutes.

Only two minutes passed before Sephiroth felt a now familiar pull on his hair. And another. He waited for more but none came and he opened his eyes to find out why. He couldn't help the chuckle that left him at the sight. Akatsuki had used his hair to help pull himself onto the couch and was now sleeping beside him, using the curtain of silver as a blanket.

Sephiroth smiled at his son and settled in for a light nap.

_**~x~x~x~**_

**AN:** So there you have it~ The first random little snapshot. Like I said, this is a fic dump for just random whatevers. I hope you all liked it, at any rate. I actually enjoyed writing it. Each chapter is called a SNAPSHOT because this is sorta like a family photo album or scrapbook. Hence the 'Strife Family Portrait' title. Anyway, some info on the chapter and the universe this belongs in.

- This is ASGZC. All the children's last names are Strife, but I use their technically 'middle' names as their last names at the top of each chapter so that you all know whose kids they are. Akatsuki's only last name is Strife, though, because Sephiroth has no last name. You should know, of course, if you read the Explanation, but it's there just in case you forget.

- Angeal, Cloud, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Zack all sleep in one massive bed in the master suite because the apartment is only four rooms and one of them is an office. The kids each get their own room because Akatsuki's a pest and will purposely wake up Jun if he's bored. Hence they don't share a room.

- Akatsuki is Cloud's first child. Sephiroth is Akatsuki's father (though all of them -Angeal, Gen, Zack- take care of them).

- Jun is Cloud's second child, first girl. Angeal is her father. She sleeps in the nursery that will later become her room.

- The other children, of course, haven't been born yet.

- Akatsuki isn't actually two years old just yet. He's actually about nineteen or twenty months old (1 year and eight months). Jun is currently a little less than one year old at around ten months.

Ok, I think that's all the basic info you need if you want a little more on the chapter. Any other basic info questions, read the first chapter explanation. Or just ask. Review or PM me! Much Love!


	4. Jun Strife

**SNAPSHOT 02: MISSING PAPA**

**~ Jun Hewley (Age 4) ~ **

It was the soft pad of little feet in the hallway outside that intruded upon his dreams. The sound of the door creaking open only a second later woke Sephiroth fully from his much-wanted sleep. Curse his nature for being a light sleeper.

Sephiroth opened bleary eyes in the darkness of his room, turning to look at the clock. It read 02:23. Three hours of blessed sleep. A faint whisper alerted him to what had caused the noise in the first place.

"Sephi-papa?"

Sephiroth groaned, levering himself onto his elbows to regard the little girl standing in the doorway sucking her thumb and shifting warily from foot to foot as she hugged her blanket. A little quilted thing her grandmother had sewn for her. Sephiroth yawned and sat up, dropping his legs over the side of the bed, and looked over at the child.

"What is it?" He whispered, not wanting to make too much noise. He reached out to her and she padded forward. Quickly he scooped her up and set her on his lap. He looked down at her. "What's wrong, Jun?" he asked.

Jun rested her cheek against the hard chest of her second favorite father-figure, giving a little yawn. "Ah can' stheep," she replied around the thumb in her mouth.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes before gently removing the little girl's digit from it's place in her mouth. "Speak properly, Jun," he told her and she nodded, looking up at him to repeat herself.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I miss Papa," she whispered, dropping her face to hide behind sleep-mussed black bangs.

Sephiroth frowned. He knew Angeal disliked going on extended missions and having to leave his daughter without her favorite father for long periods of time. But they all still had their jobs to do and the President, unfortunately, dictated their schedules through Lazard. He knew Jun understood when they explained it, but to her it was still a long time without seeing her father.

"Your papa is on a mission, Dove," Sephiroth whispered, petting bedhead black locks in an attempt to sooth. "Uncle Lazard sent him to subdue a few insurgents around Fort Condor."

Jun nodded before looking up at Seph with scrunched brows -and the frown they all swore she inherited from her father- and tilted her head in confusion. "What are en-sher-jins?" the little girl questioned, stuffing her thumb back between her lips as she waited for an answer.

Sephiroth shook his head, a small smile on his face, and once more pulled her thumb from her mouth. He was determined to break her of that unsanitary habit. "Insurgents," he pronounced slowly for the four year old, "are rebels. Rebels are people who oppose the company or some other such power."

Jun still looked at him with confusion in those cloudy blue eyes and he sighed before simply telling her that insurgents were 'the bad guys'.

"Oh~," the little girl nodded with a smile before once again looking up at him, another question falling from her lips. "What does sub-dew mean?"

Sephiroth chuckled a bit at that. "Subdue means to force under control," again he noticed that she'd only half understood and toned his answer down to 'defeat' which she seemed to understand a lot better than 'subdue'. Yet another question met his ears on the tail of his answer and Sephiroth smiled at his sort-of daughter. "Fort Condor is south east of Midgar, near the ocean."

He was pleased to see that he didn't have to child-proof his answer this time and no other questions were sent his way after that one. A small yawn escaped the girl now leaning against him with her eyes half-shut. Silently he lifted her from where she drooped in her seat on his lap and moved her to lie beside his place in the large bed. He pulled the sheet up over her shoulders and pat her head before settling back into a comfortable position on his own side of the bed. "Go to sleep, Dove. Your Papa will be coming home soon."

"Mm'kay," Jun mumbled, already too far asleep to answer properly. She pulled her favorite blanket closer to her and snuggled further into the bed sheets. "G'night, Sephi-papa," the sleepy five-year-old sighed and was asleep in seconds.

"Goodnight, Jun."

_**~x~x~x~**_

**AN: **It's short. I know. I realize I ended this way similar to how I ended the last drabble, but take into account that I wrote them at different points in time. I only just noticed the similarity when I read them over one after the other. I apologize. The timeline differs though, so just keep that in mind. About three years have past from Drabble 1 to Drabble 2. Okay? Okay! Now, Some explanation for this chapter.

- Jun is Cloud's second child and first girl. She's technically Angeal's daughter (in other word's He's the legit father) but Seph, Gen, and Zack help raise her and Akatsuki equally, as well.

- At this point, Akatsuki is five years old (Akatsuki is the first born, Seph's son, only ten months older than Jun) and is actually sleeping in his own bed with Genesis.

- Cloud is actually sitting in the nursery (which later becomes Natsume and Ryuu's room) rocking the (currently ten month old twins) to sleep. Because, of course, they're evil little babies that like to keep Cloud awake at all hours of the night just because they can. And because they're Zack and Reno's kids.

- Angeal and Zack are on the same mission.

- If you can't tell, Jun Maemi Strife-Hewley (that is her full name) is a total Daddy's girl times four. Yeah, she's a spoiled little angel. But she's a good kid, not a brat. A little bit of trivia - Jun's full name (Jun Maemi) means (or is written) 'Truthful Honest Child'. I blame Angeal. He named her.

There y'are! Hope you liked the second random snapshot of the Strife Family! Any other basic info questions, read the first chapter explanation. Or Review/Comment/PM me! Much Love!


	5. Natsume and Ryuu Strife

**SNAPSHOT 03: BATH TIME**

**~ Ryuu Sinclair and Natsume Fair (Age 7) ~**

Genesis stood in the doorway of the living room with a feeling of trepidation as he watched the ongoing chaos, sounds of wanton destruction filling his ears.

He stepped forward.

"Boys, it's time for-" Genesis blinked as he caught the throw pillow -no pun intended- that fell from where it had smacked into his face.

"You'll never take us alive!"

"Viva la Résistance!"

Genesis caught a glimpse of contrasting hair colors as the little devils darted behind a couch. He narrowed his eyes at the black leather sofa as if it would spontaneously combust if he stared long enough. Alas, there was that 'No Materia in the House' rule to think of. Four year old SOLDIER offspring and Materia did not mix well, it seemed. A past mistake that had taught them all a lesson.

Genesis snapped out of his glowering at the furniture in time to quickly dodge the foam darts hurtling for his face. He huffed and shook his head, adopting a mocking tone and expression. "You're both years too young to land a surprise hit on me," he smirked at the frowning seven-year-old currently peeking over that same black leather couch.

Wait… where was the other one?

Genesis paused at the sound of footsteps that were trying to be silent but were a bit too clumsy and had his answer. He spun and caught the toy sword that came swinging at him. Smirking down at the spiky raven-haired youth at the other end of the realistic wooden sword, he went in for the kill.

In seconds the boy was struggling and kicking at him for dear life in an attempt to evade the tortuous tickling. Of course, it was futile. He was out in seconds.

"Nooooo! Natsume!" a blur of red streaked across the room as another boy fell to his knees beside his twin. "Pull yourself together, Fair!"

"Go on without me, Ryuu! Save yourself!" Natsume cried and jumped at Genesis, latching onto his legs and holding on for all he was worth. "Go!"

Genesis muttered a surprised oath, stumbling backward form the sudden attack at his feet, and watched as the other one made a mad dash for the dining room. The Crimson General scowled and looked down his nose at the raven-haired boy currently glued to his legs.

Faded sky-blue eyes bore into his form below, an expression of stubborn determination forming on the child's face. Genesis grinned.

In no more than a fraction of a millisecond, Natsume was once more kicking and rolling with laughter as Genesis subjected the hyperactive seven-year-old to even more merciless tickling until he had laughed himself to near exhaustion.

Without a fuss, Genesis hefted Natsume onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and marched him into the bathroom, depositing him in the room beside the full bathtub fully clothed.

Genesis smirked and left him there, sure that he had managed to quench the boy's hyperactive nature for the moment. Hopefully. After all, Natsume _was_ Zack's child…

Right. Better retrieve the other one quickly.

Now, where was that sniping little imp anyway?

The thought hadn't properly formed in his mind before another few play foam bullets were flying past his head. He scowled at the sound of laughter from none other than the sniping little imp in question from the direction of the dining room. Genesis turned to scan the room and grinned. Smart as the sharp-shooting bantam was, the dining room was unfortunately not the best place for him to maximize the range of his skills. Other than under the table, and maybe behind the counter (if the boy could manage to see over it), there was virtually nowhere for the little redhead to shoot from and keep from getting captured. As it turned out, Ryuu was on his stomach under the table, two Nerf handguns sitting beside him and another (this one a semi-auto) in his hand and pointed at Genesis.

The problem now was this. Ryuu was camping under the Kid's table. The smaller and lower-to-the-ground-than-absolutely-necessary Kid's table. Damn it.

Genesis looked to where his very irksome somewhat son lay in the only perfect sniping position for a small seven-year-old in their dining room and scowled before suddenly smirking.

In a show of SOLDIER speed, he had Ryuu struggling in vain in his arms with no clue whatsoever of how he'd gotten there. Needless to say, No gun wielding child was ever going to pull one over on Genesis Rhapsodos.

"Let go, let go! I don't wanna! You can't make me! Mom! Mooooooooom! Nooooo!" Ryuu kicked and twisted, yelling nonstop as he was carried against his will through the hallway. Genesis thought he caught the sound of Cloud chuckling from the closed door they'd just passed.

Genesis moved back into the bathroom in time to catch a certain black-haired child moments from reaching for the doorknob.

"Natsu!" Ryuu cried out. "We gotta get out of here!"

"I don't think so," Genesis warned and turned to lock the door after unceremoniously dropping the spiky-haired redhead to the floor. "It's bath time."

The room echoed with twin cries of "Nooooooo!" before one and then two mischievous seven-year-old boys were dropped into the tub with a splash.

_**~x~x~x~**_

**AN: **Short again. A little story background. (in case you didn't read the explanation in the first chapter) and some extra stuff!

- Natsume and Ryuu are twins both born of Cloud but with different fathers. Zack and Reno, respectively.

- Reno's part in this whole thing is a little complicated. He's not actually a part of the ASGZC dynamic. He's actually with Rude. But for one reason or another (which will eventually be in the main story) he had hot drunken sex with Zack and Cloud one night and BAM! Ryuu and Natsu were created. Basically. I don't feel like explaining fully.

- At this point in time, Reno is out working. Usually, him and the others do a kind of dual custody thing. Ryuu's actually only visiting for the night and next day here, while Reno and Rude work. But for the most part, Ryuu spends the majority of his time with Cloud, and by extension Seph, Gen, Ang, and Zack. And his siblings.

- Jun is ten (almost eleven) at this point and is currently off camping (yes, camping) with her dad (Angeal) and Zack.

- Akatsuki is eleven (almost twelve) and is sitting in his room doing homework and trying to concentrate beyond the noise outside his door.

- Cloud is in his room with (an almost three-year-old) Akane watching TV and laughing at Genesis' troubles with Sephiroth.

- As it stands, Natsume and Ryuu actually love to take baths. They just like to make it difficult for the adults to get them into the tub. For the most part, they wash themselves. The adults just keep an eye on them so they don't drown each other or wreck the bathroom.

So, there you go, a not-quite-brief explanation for this chapter~! Anything else, read the AN that is chapter one! Much Love!


End file.
